ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gray Fox (Metal Gear)
|motion_actor= |full_name=Frank Jaeger |alias= |affiliation= }} Frank Jaeger, better known by his codename Gray Fox, is a fictional character and protagonist from Konami's Metal Gear series. Created by Hideo Kojima and designed by Yoji Shinkawa, he first appears in the series' original 1987 game Metal Gear, and is one of the few characters to appear in both the original 2D games and the later 3D games. First introduced in the original game as a high-ranking agent of FOXHOUND who goes missing during a mission to Outer Heaven, he is saved by fellow FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake but goes missing during the original game and its sequel Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake during which he is revealed to have sided with Big Boss; he is eventually defeated and left for dead. The character is reintroduced in Metal Gear Solid as the Cyborg Ninja, a mysterious being wearing a powered armor exoskeleton and armed with a high-frequency blade. During Liquid Snake's FOXHOUND revolt at Shadow Moses, he confronts Solid Snake on several occasions, while also providing advice via CODEC as a faceless contact named Deepthroat. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, set twenty-five years before the original Metal Gear, also features his teenage iteration using the codename Null. The character was positively received by critics, and is considered one of the best characters in Metal Gear; he is also frequently mentioned as one of the best ninjas in video gaming. Appearances The original Metal Gear game introduces as a high-ranking agent of FOXHOUND as the "Fox" codename being the highest distinction within the unit. His face portrait in the MSX2 version was modeled after actor Tom Berenger. Prior to the game's events, Fox goes missing during a mission to Outer Heaven with his last transmission being a cryptic message simply saying "Metal Gear"."Snakes and Gears: A Metal Gear Overview", Game Informer 182 (June 2008): 108. After being rescued by Solid Snake, Fox reveals TX-55 Metal Gear's true nature to the player. depicting Gray Fox before and after becoming the Cyborg Ninja.]] Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake revealed that Gray Fox left FOXHOUND and defected to Zanzibar Land. Fox pilots the advanced model Metal Gear D and confronts Solid Snake a few times, while secretly assisting Snake as an anonymous informant. Fox's past is fleshed out in this game; his civilian identity is revealed to have a relationship with former Czech figure skater Gustava Heffner (Natasha Marcova in the MSX2 version) after they met in Calgary and fell in love. Gustava tried to seek asylum with him in America, but failed and was stripped of her competition rights as a result. Following this incident, Frank developed a great deal of resentment toward his superiors, but was unaware that Gustava later joined the StB and is present in Zanzibar as Dr. Kio Marv's bodyguard. During his and Snake's first direct encounter as enemies, Fox's piloting of the Metal Gear accidentally causes Gustava's death. After Snake destroys Metal Gear, Fox challenges Snake to a fistfight in the middle of a minefield and is apparently killed. Gray Fox returns as the in Metal Gear Solid after he has been grafted into a powered armor exoskeleton and armed with a high-frequency blade. According to Hideo Kojima, "cyborg ninja was born from this Shin-chan's graffiti."Twitter / HIDEO_KOJIMA During Liquid Snake's FOXHOUND revolt of Shadow Moses, Fox once again challenges Solid Snake to a fight, unintentionally maiming Revolver Ocelot and scaring Otacon in the process. After the fight, he becomes erratic and disappears in a violent rage. Throughout the game, he provides Snake cryptic advice via CODEC as a faceless contact calling himself "Deepthroat". Naomi Hunter eventually divulges being Fox's foster sister as well as his Cyborg Ninja identity to Snake. Later, during Snake's battle with Metal Gear REX, Fox destroys REX's radome with the use of a prototype railgun attached to his arm. However, Fox is killed by Liquid (piloting REX). Before doing so, when Liquid is holding Fox in REX's jaws, the player is given the option to fire a stinger at REX's open cockpit, but Snake refuses to shoot. Raiden initially thought that the Cyborg Ninja in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty seen during Solidus Snake's Manhattan incident was Gray Fox before learning that the person in question is actually Olga Gurlukovich. The second prequel Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (set twenty-five years before Metal Gear) featured a teenage version of the character under the codename , a masked machete-wielding assassin. Null is subjected to a secret CIA project to be the "Perfect Soldier" and recruited into Gene's corrupt FOX unit during the San Hieronymo takeover. During the game, Null fights with Big Boss (Naked Snake) twice. During the second fight, Big Boss realized that Null was a boy in Mozambique that used his innocence as a cover to kill dozens of government soldiers with only one knife while speaking a little German, thus how he was deemed "Frank Jaeger" (German for "Frank Hunter"). After defeating Null, Big Boss sent Null to somewhere outside of FOX for help. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots reveals that Frank Jaeger's murder of Para-Medic was part of Big Mama's plan to free Big Boss from Zero's control. Other appearances There is a Cyborg Ninja unique character card in Metal Gear Acid.Retro Gamer 11, page 23. Outside of the Metal Gear games, the Cyborg Ninja is featured as a player character driver in Konami Krazy Racers and as an Assist Trophy in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. A Cyborg Ninja figure was released by McFarlane Toys in 1998. Another figure was released by Konami in 2004. In 2007, a block-style figure was also released in the Kubrick line. In 2011, another Cyborg Ninja figure, as designed by Kojima himself, was announced to come from Square Enix's Play Arts Kai line of Metal Gear figures,Badass: Cyborg Ninja from Metal Gear Solid in toy form, Destructoid, 05.12.2011. and was released for the 25th anniversary of the Metal Gear series. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance features Gray Fox's Cyborg Ninja exoskeleton and sword as a downloadable content skin and weapon for Raiden.Metal Gear Solid Revengeance Gets Two Premium Editions in Japan, Gameranx, 25th October 2012."A chassis patterned after Gray Fox's body circa the Shadow Moses incident, but functionally equivalent to recent cyborg bodies. Though it was termed an "exoskeleton" in those days before the advent of modern cyborg technology, it could not be taken on and off at will." Gray Fox skin description (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) In 2013, Kojima stated to be interested in developing a game with Gray Fox as the main playable character, although he does not assure it to happen. Reception The character was very well received by critics. In 2008, IGN ranked Gray Fox as both the third top Metal Gear villain ("whether players are rescuing Gray Fox, battling against him, or watching gleefully as he rips entire rooms of soldiers to shreds, Gray Fox never fails to impress")Jesse Schedeen, Top 10 Metal Gear Villains, IGN, June 11, 2008. and the fourth best boss to battle in the series.IGN PlayStation Team, Top 10 Metal Gear Solid Boss Battles, IGN, June 11, 2008. That same year, Destructoid's Chad Concelmo also placed him twice on the list of ten best Metal Gear bosses, as ninth (in Metal Gear 2) and seventh (in Metal Gear Solid, making "one of the greatest returns in videogame history"). In 2013, Sam Smith of PLAY ranked Gray Fox as the ninth best character in the series, noting that he "remains one of Metal Gear's most popular and iconic characters." Complex put Cyborg Ninja at number sixth on the list of characters they wished to see in Super Smash Bros. 4, adding, "the Metal Gear Solid series has plenty of other characters to choose from, but we think the Cyborg Ninja would be the perfect selection."Cyborg Ninja — 25 Characters We Want To See In "Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4", Complex.com, July 2, 2012. The return of Gray Fox as a playable character in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance was requested by several publications, including EGM, Shacknews and ScrewAttack.Matthew Bennett, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance DLC Detailed, EGMNOW, June 19, 2012Andrew Yoon, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance DLC could offer new playable character, Shacknews, June 18, 2012.Sean Hinz, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance getting DLC , ScrewAttack, 6/19/12. |width=30%}} He was also frequently featured in the lists of top ten fictional ninja characters in video gaming (and sometimes in all fiction), including by Virgin Media,Gray Fox (Metal Gear) - Top ten ninjas, Virgin Media. Nich Maragos and David Smith of 1UP.com in 2004 (ranked fifth),Nich Maragos and David Smith, Top Ten Ninjas , 1UP.com, July 23, 2004. Devin Coldeway of CrunchGear in 2008 (ranked ninth),Devin Coldeway, Top Ten Video Game Ninjas, CrunchGear, March 31, 2008. Unreality in 2009 (ranked second),Unreal Power Rankings: The Top 5 Video Game Ninjas, Unreality, April 7, 2009. Nintendo Power, Chris Jager of GamePro (ranked fourth),Chris Jager, Top Ten video game ninjas, GamePro, 06 August, 2010 and ScrewAttack (ranked second) in 2010,Top Ten Ninjas , GameTrailers, January 8, 2010. Becky Cunningham of Cheat Code Central in 2011 (ranked fifth),Becky Cunningham, Top 10 Ninjas In Video Games, Cheat Code Central, 2011. and the staff of PLAY in 2013 (ranked third).PLAY 232, page 34. Ian Dransfield of PLAY also featured him in the 2011 list top ten ninjas for PlayStation consoles, adding that although Raiden "may have completely redeemed his character", he "can never outdo" Gray Fox,Ian Dransfield, Top ten ninjas on PlayStation , PLAY Magazine. and in 2012 Complex Rich Knight of ranked him as the third swiftest ninja in gaming.Rich Knight, The 10 Swiftest Ninjas in Games, Complex.com, January 25, 2012. In 2008, IGN's Jesse Schedeen compared Gray Fox to Vergil from the Devil May Cry series as "two formidable warriors from the videogaming realm" who both "met their unfortunate ends in the games," stating Gray Fox has "left a big mark on the Metal Gear series."Jesse Schedeen, Baddie Brawl: Gray Fox vs. Vergil | Two modern-day bad guys cross swords in the ultimate showdown., IGN, July 10, 2008. The demise of Gray Fox was featured in GameSpy's 2008 article about the series' eight top moments,GameSpy's Top MGS Moments: Metal Gear Solid (Day Two), GameSpy, May 9, 2008. ranked as the ninth top cutscene in the series by Jeremy M. Loss of Joystick Division,Jeremy M. Loss, 10 Incredible Metal Gear Solid Cutscenes, Joystick Division, July 26, 2010. included on the list of ten most depressing deaths in video games by Shubhankar Parijat of GamingBolt in 2011,Shubhankar Parijat, 10 Most Depressing Deaths In Video Games, GamingBolt.com, 30th August 2011. and ranked as the seventh most "awesome and awful" character death in video games by Phil Hornshaw of GameFront that same year,Phil Hornshaw, 9 Awesome (and Horrific) Game Character Deaths (LIST), GameFront, February 4, 2011. and as the fourth top Metal Gear highlight by PSU.com's Mike Harradence in 2012.Mike Harradence, Top 5 Metal Gear highlights, PlayStation Universe, July 7th, 2012. FHM's Gelo Gonzales placed Cyborg Ninja first on their 2009 list of most memorable hitmen in gaming, adding that he "holds the title for the deadliest ninja ever."Gelo Gonzales, The 5 most memorable hitmen in gaming, FHM, November 26, 2009. In 2012, Matt Elliott of PlayStation Official Magazine included Gray Fox among the PlayStation's top ten scariest characters, calling him "one of the most brutally unnerving bosses ever, largely because of his jarring, staccato introduction, often at odds with linear military narrative of Snake's mission." That same year, Shelby Reiches of Cheat Code Central ranked him as the number one swordsman in gaming, commenting that "though this is more a role than an individual character, the Cyborg Ninja is a recurring reminder that, with proper preparation, sometimes a sword can beat a gun." See also *[[List of characters in the Metal Gear series|List of characters in the Metal Gear series]] *Ninja in popular culture *Powered exoskeletons in fiction References External links *Ninjas in Games - Gray Fox at UGO.com Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Konami antagonists Category:Male video game characters Category:Metal Gear characters Category:Characters created by Hideo Kojima Category:Characters designed by Yoji Shinkawa Category:Fictional criminals in video games Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional German-Americans Category:Fictional child soldiers Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional United States Army personnel Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional CIA agents Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional supersoldiers Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1987